voicelinesfandomcom-20200216-history
Kyoko Kirigiri (Danganronpa 2)
For other appearances in the Danganronpa series, see Kyoko Kirigiri (Danganronpa 1), Kyoko Kirigiri (Danganronpa V3). Kyoko Kirigiri 'is a character featured in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair, voiced by Erika Harlacher. Danganronpa 2 marks Kyoko's second voiced appearance within the Danganronpa franchise. Kyoko's voice actress, Erika Harlacher, is also known for providing the voice of Kaede Akamatsu in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. ''Please note that some voice lines may not be written exactly the same as they appear in-game. Each voice line has a download option in their respective places depending on your browser. '''To search for a specific voice line, press CTRL + F on your keyboard. English Voice Lines "That's not something you need to take your time saying." "Even though it took some time for two people to enter the program simultaneously..." "...It appears we made it." "It can't be helped... In order to stop you, that suicidal move was our only choice." "It doesn't mean you'll be deleted. The program will just finish without completing the graduation program." "Your avatars will not upload, so you'll revert to your original state before you entered the program." "I understand your concern, but this is the only way to stop Junko." "Don't worry. Once you get out, we will do our best to support you." "Of course not. We would never allow that to happen." "This isn't a game, you know." "We tried to hack in many times, but the virus within the program blocked us at every turn." "We didn't know what would happen to the subjects if we cut the power while the program was still running." "There's no way we'd jeopardize your safety by taking such a gamble." "We do not feel despair!" "Even if this was all a trap, we will never regret coming here!" "But that's impossible." "Everyone here understands how dangerous it is to release you into the real world." "Looks like you shouldn't have talked so much. Out of the mouth comes evil, so they say." "Enough already! What are you talking about?" "Izuru... Kamukura?" "Even within Hope's Peak Academy, there's very little information about a person called Izuru Kamukura." "It's a mystery if such a person ever really existed." "And not just that, the matter was closed without ever being settled because of that incident..." "If I recall, they were trying to protect their superior talent. They even called it mankind's hope, correct?" "Information about Izuru completely vanished after that incident." "What did they... do to him?" "D-Did they... really do something like that...?" "That's not it. What we're saying is..." "That's what she does... so she can lure you all toward despair." "Right now, it's finally started to calm down." "If Junko Enoshima makes it to the real world, countless victims will fill the streets." "The world will regress to an era of bloodshed, chaos, and worldwide rioting." "We won't let them do that." "If Junko escapes to the real world..." "There will be countless victim again." "Everyone... get a hold of yourselves!" "If we don't rid the world of despair..." "The Tragedy will start once again." "I guess... it's just as Hajime said." "Even so... the only thing we can do now is leave it to them." "This game world is going to end soon. There is nothing more we can do." "Apparently, they've finished the preparations... We can leave anytime." "Perhaps they're thinking about helping their sleeping friends?" "Whether they know it or not..." "The fact that they're already clinging to that feeling shows they're no longer who they were in the past." "But in reality... the possibility of those who are asleep waking up is close to zero." "That's the main reason... we decided to come with you." "Leaving them on this island... If the higher-ups at HQ find out about this, it will definitely cause a scene." "And what do you intend to explain to HQ?" "...Good luck. I'm not going to help you that much." "Then let's go back as well. We're not even close to finished yet. There's still a lot we must do." "Besides the Future Foundation, the biggest, most awful, most tragic event in human history is not finished..." "...We must end this once and for all, for the sake of the future." "Plus, there's someone waiting for you to return."